Como la bella durmiente
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: ¿Por qué le importaba a esa humana? Ella tienen la culpa, por sentir cosas diferentes, todo era su culpa, pero sucedió algo que lo tentaba a probar… Al verla dormir, fue como esa "bella durmiente"


_**Hola de nuevo :3 ¿tanto tiempo no?, bueno les presento mi nuevo fic de Sessho x Kag. Hace rato tenia esta idea en mi mente, que lo único que me faltaba era la inspiración u_u …Espero que les guste… **_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Es un One-shot , que tendrán como protagonista a un Sesshomaru que anda observando. Puede que tenga algunas faltas de ortografía ._. (gomene)**_

_**Summary: ¿Por qué le importaba a esa humana? Ella tienen la culpa, por sentir cosas diferentes, todo era su culpa, pero sucedió algo que lo tentaba a probar…**_

* * *

_**Como la bella durmiente.**_

Caminaba con pasos pesados y firmes dirigiéndose a una colina de césped, se sentó allí para contemplar el atardecer, la suave brisa del verano parecía acariciar su rostro, sus ojos amarillentos brillaban por los rayos del sol, el youkai no se encontraba solo sino que, los pensamientos eran su única compañía, aparte de la soledad… Ya no escuchaba esa voz femenina, ruidosa y molesta por la cual detestaba cada mañana, tarde y noche: se repetía nuevamente en su cabeza una y otra vez el rostro y la mirada de aquella mujer, el hace varios días que no iba a la aldea, su excusa para ir a ese lugar era visitar a la niña trayéndole un obsequio de verdad pero en realidad quería verla a ella, ¿Por qué? Últimamente la vio varias veces llorando por algo no correspondido, es decir, por un _idiota_ que tardaba mucho en corresponder sus sentimientos… No soportaba la idea de ver una mujer llorar por una bestia, ¿desde cuándo se sentía tan _sensible_? Desde aquella vez que comenzó a convivir con una humana pequeña y más cuando se cruzaba de vez en cuando con aquella humana testaruda.

—Ella tiene la culpa… ¡Esa mujer tiene toda la culpa!—decía con voz molesta, se llevaba ambas manos hacia su rostro, cubriéndola expresando lo arto y cansado que estaba de pensar tanto en esa miko.

Volteo hacia atrás, no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí, acostada en el césped con su mirada perdida en el cielo anaranjado- amarillento, no pudo evitar observarla, ese destello que se notaba en el aire; negó varias veces con la cabeza, odiándose por sí mismo… Ambos se reencontraron nuevamente en el mismo lugar, no es la primera vez que se cruzan sino que hubo otras ocasiones cuya no terminaban del todo bien. Sesshomaru no quería estar recordando esos momentos ya de por si le daba dolor de cabeza o como diría el, sentirse estúpido como un humano.

—Esa humana siempre está ahí acostada, se ve tan-tan linda—murmuro en voz baja. _¿Linda?_ Otra vez, volvió a maldecirse el mismo, cada vez más le echaba la culpa a ella, _¿por ser bella?_ No simplemente por eso sino que, esa muchacha le cambio su corazón frio por ella, el se siente tan-tan estúpido al admirarla de una poca distancia.

_**Flash Black-**_

El youkai llegaba a la aldea sin la compañía de Jaken, porque le había ordenado que se quede cuidando la cabaña, en sus manos traía un pequeño kimono para Rin y el otro era para Kagome, ya que, la niña le obligo que le traiga algún regalo de sorpresa para esa miko.

—"_Entonces, el príncipe azul la despertó con un tierno beso a la bella durmiente" _—escuchaba este antes de entrar a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, al parecer una vez más, la humana le estaba contando uno de esos relatos o leyendas de su época, las espió un poco y la muchacha sostenía un libro, mientras que Rin escuchaba atentamente a las cosas que esta le contaba.

Para no molestarlas, dejo ambos regalos justo en la entrada sin que ellas lo noten...Pasaron unos treinta minutos y Kagome se había asomado hacia la entrada de la cabaña, se tropezó con los kimonos que estaban envueltos con otra tela, Sesshomaru la observaba desde a lo lejos, sentado en una rama de algún árbol no tan cercano a de la cabaña de la anciana.

—"_¿Tan rápido? Esto seguro es para Rin"_ —oía a la humana que revisaba los obsequios. —_"y ¿Este kimono para quién es?"_ —Kagome estaba confundida al ver un kimono de más, creyó que podría ser para la anciana pero dudo y se lo probó ella misma, el kimono violeta con flores blancas le quedaba hermosa.

—Le queda bien…—murmuro por lo bajo Sesshomaru. Se fue saltando entre las ramas de los arboles perdiéndose su figura en el bosque.

_**Fin del flash black-**_

El demonio se acercaba hacia ella, con sus pasos firmes y su cabello blanco-plateado parecía bailar con el viento, al verla de una corta distancia, el había notado que la muchacha se quedo completamente dormida, la observo indiferente, ese destello que podía ver por los pocos rayos del sol…Su piel blanca, su cabello largo y negro, su boca-su boca; era un pecado tan tentador para el que una parte le decía que los pruebe pero por otro lado, el orgullo se lo impedía, el hecho de que ella es una humana también se lo impedía: se odiaba el mismo porque al sentir estas raras sensaciones o sentimientos como dirían los humanos, le repugnaba y no lo soportaba. Es por la culpa de la miko, que se sentía de esta manera, era una tortura para su frio corazón…

— "_Entonces, el príncipe azul la despertó con un tierno beso a la bella durmiente"_ —

Recordó con su voz femenina, el demonio se sentó a su lado mirando su rostro, tan tierna y hermosa al verla como dormía, sus manos cruzados e apoyados arriba de su panza, se asomaba; sus labios quedaron a unos centímetros, el aliento de ella era tan cálido que se disolvía. —Entonces ella es como esa _"bella durmiente"_ —se dijo en su mente, una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro. Había algo que le gustaba de la miko y no podía negarlo esta vez porque estaba a su lado, rosando sus labios hasta dale un tierno beso que duro unos pocos minutos, se levanto con cuidado para desaparecer.

Kagome abrió sus ojos mirando todo su alrededor, no obstante, no encontró a nadie el sol ya se había escondido y las estrellas empezaron a aparecer en el cielo nocturno, se llevo sus dedos a sus labios ella sintió algo pero no sabe _¿Qué fue?_ Soñó con alguien cuyo beso pero, en su propio sueño no podía distinguir a esa persona, lo único que podía recordar era su cabello blanco-plateado y esos ojos fríos y amarillentos, quería recordar algún detalle más aunque le traía dolor de cabeza… La muchacha se levanto del césped para irse de allí, quedándose con ese misterio y sospecha de sus sueños, al sentir que alguien la observaba; volvió a voltear hacia atrás, no estaba nadie absolutamente nadie…

—Qué raro—dijo con voz baja.

Sesshomaru la estaba observando desde la rama de uno de los arboles, aun tenía esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, parecía que fue gracioso y tentador lo que había hecho pero no se arrepintió de lo que hizo en este día… Besar a la bella durmiente.

_**Fin-**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado este fic…**_

_**._. perdón si fue algo corto D: tratare de alargar un poco mas la próxima vez.**_

_**Bueno me despido, ¡Sayonara! Atte. J.H**_


End file.
